Peaches and OldSpice
by AAnitab
Summary: What happens when two partners can't help but notice the tiniest details about each other... Carlton/Juliet romance, based on "peaches" and that short skirt... hehehe. C/J romantic smut. I am the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Peaches and OldSpice

By: AAnitaB

Author's note: I don't own them, make no money the whole speech. But what was I supposed to do when she wore that skirt and Lassiter knew what her hair smelled like? I'm only a romance smut writer, not made of stone.

Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara

Peaches and OldSpice

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Peaches, Huh?

She was going to hill him. She was going to give him a heart attack right here at the station with that skirt and that smile. And she probably didn't have a clue what she was doing to him.

And she was going to make him spill hot coffee all over his tie in about ten seconds. "Peaches, huh?" Detective O'Hara leaned a perfect curve of hip against the table and smiled at him. So close and warm. "Keen eyes are a given, but a keen nose… that's impressive, Detective." Her arms folded against her ribs, drawing his willful eyes to the neckline of her shirt. And he poured coffee over three of his fingers. /Shit/ "That the reason for your high test score?"

Speech. If he didn't answer her, then she'd win this part of their little competition. "No, O'Hara," Lassiter blotted his hand with a fistful of napkins. "The sniffing training was back in the academy." He turned to lean against the counter. That way he couldn't look at her. "Not all identifying marks are visual…Detective." The hair he could id blindfolded was swept up in a clip, peach-scented tendrils framing her face. /No, not hot. Partner, officer of the law, detective./ "Perfume could nail a perp."

"Really, detective," O'Hara moved to stand almost over his feet. Way too close for comfort. /Juliet/ "What else have your keen detective senses picked up on?"

The urge to tell her exactly what his senses noticed was strong and a terrible idea. And impossible to resist. Lassiter tucked his hands tight against his ribs and took in a deep breath. "Your favorite lotion 

smells like vanilla and honey. Your gum is always cinnamon. Your first cup of coffee always has real sugar, the rest of the day you drink the substitute. And you brush your hair back when you're nervous."

The look on her face was priceless, shocked, touched. And if he didn't get himself and his restless hands farther away, Lassiter was going to do something he couldn't take back. Hiding in the rim of his cup, he turned to escape back to his desk. Even a lightish case load had paperwork to hide behind.

"Carlton," Between the sound of his name and the touch of her hand on his arm, he was helpless to resist. Her eyes were locked on his face when he turned around. "Don't you want to hear what I've noticed?"

There was something in her eyes that fascinated and terrified him. He couldn't look away and he didn't trust his voice. A nod would have to do.

"I noticed that you always meet my eyes without knowing how much that means. You always trust me at your side and compete with me like I'm one of the guys. You're proud of me. And yet…" He knew that he couldn't look away, couldn't even try. "Sometimes you look at me… or touch me and it feels … different."

He'd felt it too, dozens of times. The little spark of something he'd pulled back from. A jolt, a look, a touch, a scent of peaches and honey, a smile and his hands would itch to reach out for her. And now she was standing so close and actually talking about that feeling. His hands were practically jumping off his arms to slide along her back and the sweet, smooth curve of her hips under that skirt.

Juliet stepped even closer, until her chin lifted to meet his eyes and the air between them heated his skin. "And sometimes, Carlton, it's like you feel it too."

His arms joined the mutiny and suddenly his hands were spread wide against her waist and her hands rested on his chest. "Juliet," His eyes dropped to her lips against his will.

She smiled and he realized he'd said her first name, not her last. Her fingers curled around the shoulder straps of his holster and her lips reached for his. He groaned low in his throat and helplessly met her halfway. Soft, smooth heat, the taste of cinnamon and coffee on his tongue, and the press of her body tighter against his. Juliet O'Hara was kissing him with the sweetest little sound, rising on her toes and opening her lips against his. /Jules/ His arms pulled her closer as he took her up on her invitation, slipping inside to drown in her taste. /Yes, Jules/

000

She was pushing him and she knew it. But damn if she was going to let his words and the look on his face slip by without acting on it. Carlton would come to his sense and tomorrow she'd be his junior partner again and all this heat would be hidden behind locked doors. Just like last time.

And Juliet wanted this. "And sometimes, Carlton, it's like you feel it too."

His eyes dropped to her lips and his hands slid around her waist. "Juliet,"

/Yes, Carlton/ He'd never in all their time together used her first name like that. And she'd be happy the rest of her life he just said it exactly that way once a day. She was standing in his arms, needing his kiss, and she was going to get it. Getting a good grip on his shoulder rig, Juliet leaned up for those lips, loving his groan and the sudden need in his grip as he moved to meet her. Hot, smooth lips touched hers, stroked and pressed. Big hands tightened on her back, pulling her to her toes and dragging a tiny helpless sigh from her throat. /More, Carlton, please/ Sliding her arms up around his shoulders, Juliet opened her lips, desperate for his taste. It was heaven and it wasn't enough. She needed him closer, harder, deeper. Now. Her fingers slipped into his hair, tilting his head for a better angle at his lips. He groaned, opening for her exploration as his hands rubbed along her hips to pull her closer.

She was going to melt into a puddle right here on the station floor if Carlton held her any tighter against his hard length.

/Station floor?/ Damnit, she was about to climb her partner at work! Weakly, Juliet opened her grip and dropped to her heels. Carlton just followed, bending down to keep up the urgent play of lips. /Pull back, girl, now./ "Carlton, not here," she adored the low, almost pained groan on his lips as he slowly 

raised his head. His arms didn't loosen around her waist at all while his eyes burned down into hers. If anything, his hands tightened against her back, pressing her closer along his chest.

"Jules, what was this?" Just the sound of her name on his lips put a shiver up her back, but then he went and cupped a hand against her cheek. Juliet thought her legs would collapse under her.

"It was something amazing, Carlton, it was us, together." She licked her lips and nervously brushed back her hair. "Do you regret it?"

She could see the instant denial in his eyes before the hand on her face moved to the back of her neck. "Jules," She was pulled to her toes, close enough to feel her name groaned against her lips. "I want this, Juliet. I want you." His mouth caught hers, a coffee flavored invasion of his tongue stole her breath, and his hands dragged her hips hard against her own. She could feel him, stiff and needy and rubbing against her.

Jules knew it was up to Carlton to get them out of this interrogation room because she was willingly drowning in the heat of his need and her own. Wrapping both arms tight around his neck, she threw herself into his kiss and the tight hold of his arms. /Yes, Carlton, please./ On their own her hips rocked against his, driving a delicious sounding groan off his lips. His hands tightened on her hips, sliding down her thighs to the bottom edge of her skirt, fingertips edging under the fabric to reach skin.

And it was her turn to groan at the heat of his hands working under her skirt along eager skin. Clenching her hands against the rippling muscles of his shoulders, Juliet tried to help those fingers, widening her knees and wiggling into those hands. "Oh, Carlton, please."

He went suddenly still from head to toe, his hands motionless and tight under her skirt, his breathing ragged against her jaw. "Jules," The shoulders in her hands shifted as he pulled back with a groan. "You've right, we have to go." She could feel the reluctance in his hands as those fingers left her skin and smoothed her skirt back down. He seemed to force himself back a step, eyes locked to her face as his hands took hers. "Juliet, are you sure about this? Do you want me?"

/God, yes, Carlton/ She would have let him strip her right here in this room and then returned the favor. She would have happily melted into the heat of his hands on her skin and gotten lost in his kiss. The look on his face and the way his hands shook around hers made any other answer impossible.

Tightening her fingers around his, Juliet fought for breath. "Yes, Carlton, I'm very sure I want you."

She simply loved the smile on his face and the way the muscles in his back and shoulders relaxed. "Grab your purse and I'll meet you at the car." He released her fingers and deliberately slid both hands into his pants pockets. A groan in his voice, Carlton angled at the door with his chin. "Go,"

Juliet smiled, straightened her clothes and headed for her desk. God, she was going to love making him lose that tightly held control. She was going to love every second in his arms.

000


	2. Needs

Peaches and OldSpice

By AAnitaB

Chapter 2: Needs

He couldn't believe it. Not once but twice Carlton hadn't been able to pull back from her. Juliet felt so damn good in his arms, against his hands and lips. And if her skirt had even a little more give, he would have had her hips in his palms and her legs around his waist before either one of them knew what happened.

And Juliet deserved so much better than a hard, fast first time on an interview table. He wanted to give her so much more.

"Yes, Carlton, I'm very sure I want you."

/Thank god, sweetheart./ He knew he was smiling and clinging to her hands. But that wasn't going to get them out of this room fully dressed. "Grab your purse and I'll meet you at the car." /You have to let go… for now./ Carlton forced his fingers open, then stuffed those willful hands in his pockets. If he reached for her again, they wouldn't leave this room. "Go,"

Her smile raised his blood-pressure and fisted his hands. The glide of her palms down her skirt covered a couple more inches for her beautiful legs with fabric, fisting his fingers in the lining of his pants. Soon, soon he was going to feel every inch of those gorgeous legs with his hands, his lips. But not here.

Carlton stared at the hands on his watch for an eternity that lasted two minutes, then fought to walk calmly to his desk for his suit jacket. Jules strutted out the squad-room door with jacket and purse in place. /Walk, don't run, Lassiter./ He followed her slowly, eyes helplessly locked to the sway of her hips all the way to the car.

Leaning against the hood of said car, his Jules smiled at him and he could see himself pressing her back against the hood. "Who's driving?"

Could he keep his hands to himself in the passenger's seat? /God, no/ "I am, get in, Peaches."

She laughed and it was even harder to stay an arm's length back. "Ok, Old Spice. You drive." Buckled in, she looked at him across the front seat and he could feel it. "But make it fast."

/Yes, ma'am./ Carefully four miles over the speed limit, he worked the traffic and main roads to get home safely and quickly. Soon, he'd get his arms around her and her hair spread across his pillow. "Almost there, Jules."

"Good," Her voice led his eyes across the seat. Her hands were knotted up in her lap and her eyes were locked on his hands. Detective Juliet O'Hara was thinking about his touch. And he was dying to reach across this car to give it to her, traffic or no traffic.

Three more blocks and he pulled up in front of his house. Her hand crossed the seat and slid along his arm, dragging heat over his skin. If he touched her here, they might not make it out of the car. "Come on, Jules," He watched the sway of her hips up his porch steps and felt his hands clenching. His heart was going to explode if he didn't take her. Now.

Sliding an arm around her waist, Carlton leaned in close against her back to unlock the door. He adored the feel of her pressing closer. Two steps inside the room, Juliet turned in his arms and dragged him close by the tie. "Damnit, Carlton, touch me."

/Yes/ Her lips met his halfway, hands shoving his jacket over his shoulders. By will alone, he kept his hands off her hips long enough to get both their jackets to the floor and her body tight against his own. Their tongues danced and his fingers couldn't wait anymore. He filled his palms with the feel of her curves, stroking up and down the tight fabric of her skirt. Every inch of her gorgeous body pressed her closer as her hands clutched at his shoulders. He agreed completely, she was absolutely not close enough yet.

"Jules," Curving one arm around her back, Carlton caught the other behind her knees to cradle her against his chest. "I need you,"

One hand covered his heart as she smiled up at him. "I'm right here, you got me." Her fingers walked up his chest to loosen his tie and work open his top buttons. "The question is, what are you going to do now?"

/Love you, all of you, Jules. Get lost in you./ Carlton leaned down and caught her lips with his, adoring the sweet taste of her on his tongue and the precious heat and curves of her in his arms. "How about I take you to bed?"

She smiled, arms curving around his neck. "Sounds like a plan."

It took all his will to carry her to his room without another kiss. One more taste of her and his knees would spill them both to the floor right here. "Works for me."

000

She still couldn't believe it. Carlton Lassiter was carrying her to his bed, cradled so close in his arms and about to get so much closer. He really wanted her, needed her. It felt so good. "Carlton," Her hands helplessly clutch at his shoulders as those strong arms lowered her to the edge of his bed. Juliet couldn't even look at the room she'd wondered about because his eyes held hers. He really needed her and it stole her breath as he sank to his knees at her feet. Big hands slipped off her shoes and slowly dragged heat up her legs from the ankles. "Carlton, please,"

He leaned in close and her knees strained against the skirt to get him even closer. "So beautiful, Jules," He dipped his head, kissing his way across her thigh.

Juliet was going to melt into a puddle around his knees, fully damned clothed. Forcing her fingers out of his hair, she reached for her holster and badge to place them on is nightstand. "Carlton…" Big fingers slid up her inner thigh, taking full advantage of every inch of the skirt's give and driving all her breath from her lungs. Helplessly fisting both hands in his shirt, Juliet dragged him high on his knees for a desperate, needy kiss.

His rig had to go. Groaning into a kiss, she shoved at the straps crossing his back.

He seemed to get that it was time to lose their clothes, his hands struggling at the button and zipper of her skirt. "Lift up, Peaches," Fingers clenched on his shoulders, she arched into the drag of skin and fabric down her hips and thighs. "Gorgeous," His hands heated her skin as they rubbed up and down the length of her legs, guiding her knees around his waist. On their way back up, those utterly distracting fingers gripped her hips, holding her tight against his body as his lips reached for hers. "My sweet Jules,"

"No," He stopped at the press of hands on his chest. "You kiss me and I'll never get this damn shirt outta my way." Her fingers reached for his buttons, her lips smiling. "I wanna touch you, too, Carlton."

He groaned low and ragged in his throat, fingers clinging for another helpless second. "Get yours off, all of it."

Carlton's eyes never left hers as he sat back on his heels to wage war with his belt. That was right, the belt had to be first.

Weakly, Juliet dragged her eyes off his hands at his zipper and peeled her shirt off over her head. He'd gotten his holster off and his shirt open by the time her hands moved to the straps of her bra. She paused and he groaned.

"Jules,"

"No, you first,"

His eyes locked on her fingers and his shoulders rolled. His shirt and shoes hit the floor behind him. And Carlton Lassiter was crawling back into her arms with a breathless kiss. "Now, Jules, I need you bare." His hands peeled the last of her clothes away before his body crowded hers back against his sheets. Smooth, hot skin. Strong, rippling muscles.

It felt so good to finally have this man half-naked and holding her tight. She loved this, loved feeling him against her hands, her skin. Between her legs. Damn those pants. Helplessly, Juliet wrapped her legs 

tight around his waist, dragging his hips hard against her own even with the fabric in the way. "Carl… ah… Carlton," His hands slid along her thighs as his lips traced down the arch of her throat, her hands clutched at the smooth heat of his back. "Ah, Please…"

He smiled against her ribs and his hands gripped her waist as his hips shifted and rocked against hers. It was like Carlton didn't want her to breathe. "Please, what, Peaches? What do you need?" His tongue slid lower, teasing at just the edge of her breast.

/You, you idiot!/ A groan on her lips, Juliet shoved at his chest 'til he rolled to his back. She loved the melting heat in his eyes and on his hands as she crawled over his body. Juliet filled her palms with the warm skin, soft hair, and hard muscles of his chest, leaning down to brush her lips over his. "I need you, Carlton, all of you." She grinned as her fingers worked at his zipper. "With nothing in the way."

"Jules…" his hands found her knees and clung as every inch of his body arched into her hands. "Please, Peaches…"

Juliet couldn't help a groan and a smile, obeying the need in his voice and hands to slip all ten fingers around the hot, hard length of him. Every single cell of her body loved the low shout on his lips and the feel of him in her hands. "That's it, Carl, need me."

000

He was going to explode right here, right now. Carlton was going to shatter into her hands with only his grip on her legs to keep him on the bed. If her voice didn't push him over the edge first. /I'm there, Jules… need you. Now./ Catching her wrists, Carlton tried to catch his breath. "Jules," He took one look at the pleased and eager smile on her lips and gave up hope of breathing. Now was the time for kissing. Pinning her to the bed with his chest, Carlton kept control of those dangerous hands and claimed the sweet warmth of her lips. Never, he would never get enough of Juliet's kiss.

But he couldn't control all of her. Those breathtaking thighs rubbed up his hips to tighten around his waist, rocking her body up against his. /god, Peaches/ His hands clenched on hers, his hips pressing down to hold her still.. "Not yet, Peaches, I'm not done touching you yet."

She twisted against his hands with a smile, seeming to go for his every nerve ending with the rub of her breasts over his chest. "you've got me, Carlton, what are you gonna do to me now?"

/Feel you, touch you, taste you. … Love you./ Carlton couldn't help but smile down at her spread across his bed. "Anything you want, love. Anything we want." His hands moved on their own to cup her face and run fingers through her sweet-scented hair. "What do you want?"

Her hands slid over his shoulders, "I want a kiss and you out of those pants." Her hips arched and swiveled against his causing a low rasp of need. "Now."

"Yes, Ma'am," he joyfully sank into her kiss, kicking his pants off the foot of his bed. And his Jules was finally bare against all of him, head to toe and every single gorgeous inch in between. "God, my Jules,"

It was his turn and he wanted her skin. All of it, under his hands against his tongue. Sipping once more at her lips, Carlton pulled back to the bite of her nails and the protest of her groan. "Carlton,"

"Shh, love, I said I wasn't done." A peck on her lips was followed by a quick hard pull on her neck. He wanted to mark her, to paint himself across every inch of her skin. "So beautiful," Carlton filled his hands with her hips, kissing his way to the curves of her breasts. He adored the grip of her hands in his hair and the helpless arch of her back. He feasted at her nipples with lips, tongue and gently teeth and still it wasn't enough. With a low groan, Carlton pulled back to kneel between her ankles, breathless at just how perfect this sight was. Juliet was naked and reaching for him, heat in her eyes and his name on her lips. "My love," Helplessly, he kissed his way up her thighs while his fingers slid between them to find wet heat and tight depths. "Juliet, you feel…" /Like heaven…/

Her nails were going to draw blood on his shoulders and he didn't mind at all because the feel and movement of her was incredibly beautiful. "Carl… ah, fuck, please." Suddenly he was on his back with a goddess in his arms. "No more torture, Carlton. Our turn, now." His hands helplessly clung to her hips as her fingers slid around his erection. " I need you, right now."

He couldn't breathe past the feeling of her body accepting his. Hot, wet silk wrapping around his every nerve. Carlton found his hands clinging to her hips as she held every inch of his length deep inside her. "My sweet Jules,"

Her lips curved, her fingers sliding up the hard muscles of his arms to his shoulders. Her body stilled over his, hands tightening against his skin as she drew in a ragged breath. "Carlton, you feel…" Her eyes closed and her teeth sank into her lower lip.

His eyes closed at the feel of the first slow stroke of her body around his. "Perfect, Jules, you're perfect." Carlton fought for breath and locked his hands to her gorgeous thighs for the next thrust. "More, my Juliet, please."

000

It took her the space of three ragged breaths to actually process his words. Carlton felt so damn good inside her, Juliet couldn't help but move for just a little more of him. His gorgeous hands gripped her thighs, changing the angle just that little bit. "More, my Juliet, please."

/More? You got it./ Juliet felt her lips curve as her hands smoothed down his chest to brace against his hard stomach. On their own, her hips obeyed his hands and the desperate need in her blood and moved, plunging around the hard length of his need. "Oh, yes, Carlton,"

He felt so damn good, every single cell of her body could only focus on feeling more, getting him closer, harder, deeper. "Jules," His voice tightened nerves along her back as his hands heated her skin and guided her hips with his grip. "Yes, Peaches, so gorgeous." Carlton arched to meet her every thrust, driving the delicious heat of him harder, deeper. But still not enough. "More, love, please. Need a kiss. Need you."

Her hands dragged up his chest to his shoulders, feeling the tight strength in every muscle. Juliet watched his eyes lock to her lips as she leaned closer. Carlton wanted this, needed it, needed her. And she loved it. "Carlton, you feel… so good… more." Her fingers clenched in his hair as their lips met on a groan. Tongues danced as hips arched and met. Juliet loved his kiss, would never get enough of it. Lost in the taste of him, she didn't feel the change in position until he raised his head.

Suddenly the sheets were under her back and Carlton's skin pressed hot and smooth against all of hers. "I'll give you more, Jules. I'll give you everything." Strong hands guided her knees up his ribs as his hips angled against the insides of her thighs. He smiled against her lips before his body pressed ever harder and deeper into hers. "Give you all of me, sweet Jules."

/So good… Carlton/ Juliet clutched at his strong shoulders as her body helplessly arched into the drag and heat of him against a whole new set of nerves. Every inch of his skin rubbed along hers. His hands braced in her hair with his arms under her back. The next thrust drove her hips off the bed and his name off her lips. "Carlton, yes, please," So close. He was so close. And Juliet simply adored the feel of every single glorious inch of him. "More, Carlton, so close, please."

She felt his smile against her lips before his body shifted to push her legs higher up his ribs. "Right here, Jules, reach for it." The next thrust drove a helpless sound up her throat and her nails into his shoulders. "That's it, love, show me." Right against her lips, Carlton groaned low and desperate in his throat. "Come for me, my beautiful Jules, please,"

When those lips claimed hers in a soul-deep, tender kiss, his Jules felt every cell in her body rush and burn to do exactly what he'd asked. Nails digging, back arching, legs squeezing, she screamed a climax around the sound of his name. Her nerves had just enough energy left to thrill at his last thrust and the harsh shout of her name before holding him even closer as they both fought for breath.

This, the heat, fierce need, and desperate touch, this was exactly what Jules had wanted. But she never thought she'd actually get it. She'd dreamed about it, fantasized about him, but wouldn't have bet a dime that she'd be here in his bed, feeling Carlton Lassiter with every ecstatic cell in her body. Juliet loved it and him so much she couldn't breathe around the lump in her throat.

"Juliet," her nerves reacted just to his voice, muscles tightening to keep him close. His hands shifted out of her hair as if he was planning to move. /No way/

Juliet flattened both hands against the strong muscles of his back and crossed her heels behind his hips. "You try to move and I'll shoot you."

He laughed, low and soft against her throat and put his hands right back around her face. "Jules, I'm heavy." His head lifted enough to brush his lips over hers. His elbows edged under her back to take some of his weight. "I should…"

"Stay right here, Carlton. I like this." Her fingers stroked over his skin as his body relaxed over hers. "I love feeling you this close."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jules. I'm right here." Those gorgeous eyes stared into hers with enough heat and sincerity to melt her bones. "You're mine." Carlton's words barely registered before he leaned even closer to claim her lips in a desperate kiss. /Carlton/

000


	3. So who's sending you flowers?

Peaches and Old Spice

By AAnitaB

Chapter 3: So who's sending you flowers?

//God, you're beautiful.// He knew he shouldn't be staring at Jules at work but… damn. First, she was arguing with Spencer and fiery Juliet always drew his eyes. Second, she was wearing his favorite skirt. Tight and clinging from waistband to mid-thigh, Carlton knew from personal experience it was just stretchy enough to work up the gorgeous length of her thighs to her hips.

Just last week she'd wrapped those beautiful legs around his waist while his hands shoved that skirt up and pinned her to her bedroom wall.

And this morning it had been especially hard to drag himself out of her arms at the sound of her alarm clock. It was even harder now to stay where he was when every nerve in his body wanted him to cross the station floor and pull her back into his arms. Carlton wanted to run his fingers through that sweet, soft hair to pull her lips to his.

Right in front of Spencer, Gus, and the chief. Then she'd wrap her arms around him and make that tiny little sound in the back of her throat. The one that made all his nerves tighten and light up. The one that stripped him of any self-control.

//Down, boy. Hands off on the clock.// Carlton could not touch her right now, no matter how much he was dying to. No matter how good she'd feel in his arms. //My sweet Peaches,//

On their own, his fingers moved to the buttons of his cell phone. She'd been his for a month now and he should mark the occasion. The florist promised the bouquet and card would arrive in less than an hour. Carlton hid a smile in the rim of his coffee cup and pretended to get to his paperwork while really he was watching Juliet shine in the sunlight. //My beautiful Juliet,//

"You want us to investigate the moon landing? Shawn, are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Jules, always. Tell her, Gus."

"Well, Juliet, if you watch the video footage supposedly shot on the moon, there are numerous inconsistencies and the whole NASA story is full of logical flaws."

"Your insane conspiracy theories are not a case, guys. We do have real crimes to work on."

She was beautiful when she was angry… or smiling… or when she reached for him, melting from his kiss.

Making coffee wearing nothing but one of his work shirts. //Damn, Sweetheart, what you do to me…//

"Lassiter, help me out. Tell them they're crazy." He adored the look on her face as she turned to him. Fire and intelligence with a hint of the need he was desperate for. Carlton fought to focus on the words and not the things he might do to her to make that need get bigger.

"Spencer, you're crazy. Gus, you're crazy for putting up with Spencer." Carlton stood and gestured at both men. "And we're crazy for listening to the both of you as much as we do." Moving to her side, he folded his arms to control his hands. "Go sell it to the chief… if you can. Come on, O'hara, coffee's on me."

Turning on a heel, Carlton listened to her heels clacking as she followed him down the hall. //Almost there, darling, just a little further.// The hall turned in on itself in a little cul-de-sac. //Right here,//

"So where are we going for coffee?" He turned, caught her around the waist, and pulled his Jules close. "Carlton! Not here."

Even as she said the words, her hands slid up his chest. Her eyes were warming his lips. "What else could I do, my Juliet, you wore my favorite skirt and yelled at Spencer." Her curves called to his hands and they answered with a long slide up and down her hips. "What else could I do but try to steal a kiss?"

He watched her eyes flutter and her lips curve until the slide of her fingers into his hair made watching impossible. "No stealing is necessary, Carlton." Her words were whispered almost against his lips until he couldn't stand the tiny distance and crossed it. Soft, warm, and sweet, those beautiful lips opened to him, inviting Carlton to drown in the heavenly taste of her.

//Peaches, please…// Her hair tangled around his fingers as he helplessly pulled her closer, his other hand sliding down the clingy fabric of her skirt to her knee. "Coffee," Dragging himself back from her legs and her lips, Carlton watched her eyes slowly open, dreamy heat in her face. It was so beautiful he couldn't stop himself from taking one more tiny taste and pressing her closer for another breathless second of heaven. "How about McNeil's on ninth? With that chocolate cake I love to watch you eat."

"Hmm, okay. But only if you help me work it off later."

//Damn, Sweetheart, I love the way you think,// "Deal."

000

She didn't know how she'd missed seeing it for so long. Or how in the hell his bitch of an ex-wife could have ever let him go. Beneath the gruff exterior and rule-bound code, Carlton Lassiter was the sweetest man alive. He opened doors and pulled out chairs, all while never acting for a second like she was anything less than his equal. Juliet loved that she could strip him of his control with a touch of her hand or the raising of a hemline. She loved even more that he listened to and actually cared about her thoughts and opinions.

And it certainly didn't hurt that he had perfected all the ways to melt her into a puddle of mindless hormones. Damn, that man knew how to kiss.

As he'd demonstrated at their favorite little coffee shop. And again in the car. And if she had any say in the matter, like he would again tonight at home.

But right now, they were on the clock so she had to stay hands and lips off. Or try anyway.

"Hey, Jules, who's sending you flowers?"

//Shawn Spencer…//Her annoyance at finding him sitting in her chair at her desk slowed her response just a bit. //Flowers?//

Carlton shrugged at her questioning glance and sat against the edge of his desk for the best view.

"You're the *psychic*, Spencer. Shouldn't you tell us?"

Shawn, never one to miss a chance at an audience, put the card to his forehead and started promptly hamming it up. "I see a dangerous man, armed and very old…"

"Shawn, don't make me shoot you." Jules snatched the card out of his hand before leaning down to smell the vase of peach orchids and baby's breath. "Couldn't sell the NASA plot to the chief?" While he sputtered, she turned her attention to the envelope.

"Peaches, for a month of being the luckiest cop and man on the planet and for the scent of vanilla and peaches on my pillow… Thank you. Yours always, Old Spice."

//Carlton,// This was exactly what she meant. How the hell was she supposed to keep her hands off him after this…

Not a chance. Three steps put her toe to toe with Carlton's shoes with his eyes locked on hers. So much heat burned in his eyes. And like always, Juliet melted. "Carlton," Dragging him down by a fistful of his tie, she caught his lips with her own, adoring the strength of his response. Strong arms wrapped tight around her waist and big hands flattened against her back to press a sigh to her lips as the kiss deepened. Juliet let her fingers mess up his hair as her body helplessly arched in his arms. Carlton always felt so damn good. Hands pressed tight to the edge of her waist. She could feel him fighting the need to drag all ten of those fingers up and down her hips. He wanted to though, even in front of their audience.

//Shit,// Juliet dragged her hands from his hair and tried to pull back from his kiss. His arms opened, but slowly. And Carlton took advantage of every second to kiss her before letting go. "My sweet Jules," She knew people were watching but all she could do was watch the heat in his eyes and feel the tenderness in the slide of his fingers along her jaw. "I guess you like the flowers."

"I love the flowers, Carlton." She couldn't have explained the timing of it all, but this moment felt right. Even with a shell-shocked Shawn and Gus behind her and half the station stopped dead in their tracks, this was the moment to say the words she'd been holding back for days, longer, maybe weeks. Her fingers played at the seam of his shirt buttons as her eyes locked to his. "I … I love you, Carlton Lassiter."

His eyes widened, his lips moved wordlessly, and his hands tightened on her back. The rest of the room disappeared as he pulled her closer and tighter. "Juliet, sweetheart, I love you so much." Her feet left the floor as his arms dragged her up his body and his lips caught hers.

//Carlton, yes, please.// Juliet locked her arms around his neck and responded to those beautiful words with every inch of her body. She adored the heat of his kiss, the tight grip of his arms, and the hard strength of his body so close against her own.

"Detectives!"

//Damnit,// Juliet felt every muscle in Carlton's back tighten and jerk under her hands. A frozen moment later he lowered her feet to the floor and slowly opened his arms. His eyes apologized as his hands settled at her waist. Then his back straightened as if at attention.

"Yes, Chief." Carlton found the voice to answer, a good thing since she couldn't breathe enough to speak at all. Her legs barely held her up. Juliet leaned into the support of his arm around her waist.

"Is this what it looks like, detectives?" The chief's eyes flicked over her two head detectives and Juliet felt like the evidence was glowing off her skin. Carlton's touch and kiss had to be written all over her. She could see her touch and kiss on Carlton, in ruffled hair and a light smear of her lipstick on his lips.

"Yes, Chief, it is." Jules reached for Carlton's hand, smiling as he wound their fingers together. "Detective Lassiter and I are romantically involved and have been for a month." Carlton lifted their joined hands and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, causing the last couple words to come out breathier than the rest.

"A month… and this is the first time in that month that … anything … has happened on the clock?" She waved a hand in the air, eyes half smiling at them. Juliet felt Carlton's hand tighten on hers and knew he was remembering their first kiss in the interrogation room, a month ago. On the clock.

"Yes, Chief, nothing happened on the clock until today. And I take full responsibility for it. I should never have sent her flowers to the station. I apologize."

Now the Chief was smiling as she looked at him. "Flowers, Lassiter?"

Juliet watched with amusement as Carlton almost blushed and fought the urge to duck his head. She loved it when this always secure and bull-headed man was uncertain about anything. Then those gorgeous eyes locked on her face and he went about robbing her of breath. "They were almost as beautiful as she is."

"Carlton," She was helpless to resist his eyes and his voice, half leaning up for another kiss against her will. Big hands helped her to her toes and up to his lips. With the smallest little bits of her self-control, Juliet kept the kiss short before dropping back to her heels. "You are so sweet,"

"Sweet… Lassie's sweet!" She should have known that eventually Sean would manage to speak. The man was good at his job, whatever that was, but he couldn't shut up to save his life. Literally. "What is happening here? Gus, did the universe fall into a black hole? Is it opposite day? Jules, is this the prank of the century?"

Juliet smiled up at Carlton, adoring the soft smile and slight nod he gave her in return. The man in her arms loved watching her one-up Sean. And he usually showed his appreciation in a rather enjoyably physical manner. She turned to face their resident psychic and leaned back against Carlton's chest, pulling his arms around her waist to cuddle closer. "Yes, Sean, we set this up just to mess with your head. This is the first time we've ever touched each other like this and we're faking it just for the prank of the century. Just to psyche you out. Did you buy it?"

Sean's face went into his analytical mode, eyes flicking over the two of them from head to toe. Carlton nuzzled her hair and twined their fingers together, holding her even closer against the lines of his body. Juliet knew they both radiated a level of comfort and physical intimacy that just couldn't be faked at all, let alone quickly. "Damn, Lassiter, how did you really get her? I'd been trying for years!"

She knew she responded to the feel of Carlton's laughter rumbling against her back with a helpless little shiver in his arms and a clenching of her hands in his. "I paid attention to everything about her. Even when I shouldn't. Isn't that right, Peaches?" His lips brushed over the line of her throat, making any verbal response impossible.

Gus was just smiling, one hand on Sean's shoulder as if to somehow contain him. But it was, as usual, the chief who had the last word on the matter. "Go home. All four of you. I don't want to see any of you loons back in this building for at least 48 hours or I'll make it unpaid leave for a whole week." She threw her hands in the air and headed back for her office. "I can't take this much romantic sap without much stronger coffee or an insulin shot."

"You heard the lady, let's go." Gus had to push Sean a little to get him moving and gave Juliet a little wink on the way past. "Maybe we have clients waiting back at the office, Sean. Someone always shows up when we've been out too long." She could see Sean trying to resist, but Gus saw it too. His grip on his partner's shoulders changed enough to angle the 'psychic' towards the door. "Congrats you guys, we'll see you both soon. After Sean stops glitching."

Carlton made no move to get going until the office door closed behind the chief and Gus's shoulders cleared the next turn in the hallway. Then his hand slid to the small of her back and his lips moved to her ear. "Two whole days off. What should we do with the free time?"

Like he didn't know what every nerve in her body wanted to do right now. "Grab my flowers, we're going to your place. I'm driving." It was a bit of a struggle to get all the words out in the right order, but if Juliet didn't get his hand off her back and both of them out to the car, then the chief was going to see something she didn't want to. "Go, Carlton."

"Yes, Ma'am." The smile on his face and the rumble in his voice said he understood completely. "Let's go home."

000


End file.
